The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fuse array and a method of operating the same.
A modern semiconductor device used in a computer, a mobile device, or the like is highly integrated and offers many different functions. The capacity and speed of a memory device, for example, a semiconductor device, continue to increase. This is due in part to such devices including a memory cell having a capacity for storing more information, while being configured for a smaller semiconductor device. Various attempts have been made to improve operations performed by a semiconductor device.
As a memory cell having a higher capacity is integrated in a semiconductor device, the amount of information which is previously set and stored in order to set an operating environment of the semiconductor device has also increased. In order to store various pieces of information for setting an operating environment of a semiconductor device, technologies related to a fuse circuit can be applied. The fuse circuit can be a laser fuse circuit having a connection controlled by laser radiation, an electrical fuse circuit having a connection controlled by an electrical signal, or an antifuse circuit which changes from a high resistance state to a low resistance state. However, as the amount of information related to an operating environment of a semiconductor device continues to increase due to technological advances, the size of a fuse circuit likewise continues to increase, and the number of storage circuits, such as registers for storing information read from the fuse circuit, likewise continues to increase.